


Haunted House

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Kazama treats Aiba to a visit to the new haunted house at the theme park





	Haunted House

"I don't like this," whispered Aiba to Kazama when they had entered the third room of Ghostly Horrors - a new horror house show that just opened up in the local theme park. Aiba loved theme parks. He was fond of things that went fast, upside down and generally left him dizzy, grinning and slightly nauseated. He dragged people he loved and cared about to experience new themes or rides. But this time it had been Kazama to drag him along for this new house that had people screaming from all over their town about how great it was. But Aiba was already over the damn house - he did not like it.

Aiba knew it wasn't real. He had been in haunted houses before. But after their shows in USO Japan, haunted houses were just not his favourite thing ever. That being said, he was nothing but a great sport and if his best friend wanted to go, then by heck they'd go. And right now, Aiba was definitely regretting coming here at all. He was clutching his arms around Kazama's, taking one difficult frightening step after another, whispering how scared he was after every step. The fact that he was the taller of the two and that he probably should protect Kazama was no longer the thing on his mind. He couldn't even remember that those were their running jokes before entering if he tried right now.

"It's not real," Kazama breathed, the humour apparent in his voice. He had a hard time controlling his laughter as they shuffled with the group who came along with them inside took their places around the darkened room. There was a panicked whisper and then a shriek. Making Aiba clutch Kazama's hand painfully hard as they sat in separate chairs next to each other. The chairs all fell backward a little, making the participants leaning in a tilted way as designed to trigger a jump scare. Aiba wasn't the only one screaming, but Kazama sure could hear him above the rest.

"Well well well," a voice said from somewhere to which Aiba replied in a huffed voice, "Oh god, oh god, oh god."  
"What do we have here?" Kazama felt sweat drip down his hand that Aiba was using to get strength out of. Concerned he tried to distinct Aiba's features from the darkness. Whoever was talking came closer. "More patients to support my studies? How nice!" Kazama heard Aiba swallow, then his weakened voice. He sounded terrified. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna."  
"Aiba-chan," his friend breathed, "This is a game. He's not going to hurt you!"

But the voice walked through the room, talking in a horrifying way how he usually treated his victims, when suddenly a spotlight illuminated the middle of the room, showing a bloodied stretcher with half a person on it; the legs were missing and bowel and organs were spread out on the table. It was hooked up to machines that now beeped, with a heart monitor that still showed a pulse. And when the doctor showed his face in the spotlight there were gasps as to the disfigurement of his face and body. He started to get to work, talking about his procedure and somehow things went wrong; the patient convulsed, blood sprayed everywhere - even upon those on the first row, which happened to be Kazama and Aiba, who let out a bloodcurdling scream.  
"You!" the doctor shouted, pressing a button which sent the dead patient through a whole in the ground as the stretched tilted upwards, indicating Aiba, "You can be my next patient!"  
Aiba freaked out completely, yelling and trashing, to which Kazama reacted by punching the good doctor's lights out when he came close enough to be hit.

The chaos was complete after that; there were people cheering, people complaining, applause and, of course, there was security; and all in all Kazama and Aiba were thrown out of the haunted house.  
"I thought you said it wasn't real," Aiba hummed, swinging his legs to keep the swing in motion while sipping from his shaved ice in a cup, a serene grateful smile adorning his lips.  
"Yeah, well," Kazama said sitting beside his friend eating from his own cup. He was still on edge for punching the guy in the face. It was all Kazama said, because what could he say? I wanted to protect you? That sounded way to silly or dramatic, even if it was true. Aiba let it at that too, perhaps guessing his thoughts.  
"Want to go to the shooting ally? I bet I can win you a stuffed toy." A price for saving his life.  
"I already have a room full of stuffed toys."  
"Hm," Aiba thought out loud, "Do you want to go home?"  
"Maybe that's for the best. I guess I've had a little too much excitement for one day. I bet the park would love to see us go."

The next day a package arrived for Kazama.  
Inside the box was a radio with a cassette player, a cassette, and another small box which read: 'Twelve good reasons why Kaza-pon is my best friend'. For each month there was one reason, perfectly decorated and hand written. The cassette was full of Aiba's stories about their friendship and memories, alternated with self-written songs where he most likely guided himself on guitar or harmonica. 

The inlay of the cassette read; "Maybe you don't want some lousy stuffed animal, but I really need you to know how much you mean to me."


End file.
